Brighter Than the Sun
by EmeraldOpals
Summary: Fifty sentences on Korra and Mako. No 33: "Are you scared, Cool Guy?" she asks him, grinning infuriatingly; he doesn't look up but he wonders how she can be so calm when they're basically half-naked in front of each other. Rated M for sexual situations.


**A/N: Hello! This set of prompts is **_**really**_** old, but I wanted to try it because I love Makorra and I love smut. I tried my best to keep them one-sentence long, but some aren't. I DON'T CARE BRAH, YOU ONLY LEAF ONCE.**

**These were written with "Like a G6", "We are Young", and "California Gurls" on repeat. Insane, but AMAZING.**

**Warning: This has very mature content, rated M for sexual activities! Please read at your own discretion.**

01. Comfort

Lying on the hard forest ground with brambles and rocks digging into his back, Mako burrows deeper into Korra's back and realizes that this is the most comfortable he's ever been.

02. Kiss

He looks deeply into her blue eyes, kisses the palm of her hand and pushes one final time into her, and finds his completion there.

03. Soft

She falls back, giggling coyly, into the soft mattress behind her and he clambers on top of her, feral and wild, and _hungry._

04. Pain

Logically, this should have been the most painful (not to mention stupid) thing he'd ever done, but the only thing he feels when Korra pushes into him from behind is completion and _pleasure._

05. Potatoes

Bolin drops the pillow like a hot potato once he remembers that it's from Mako and Korra's bedroom.

06. Rain

Making love in the rain _sounded _like a good _(great) _idea at the time, but, two days later and bedridden with a terrible case of the flu, Mako is not amused.

07. Chocolate

She dips her hand into the bowl of melted chocolate and rubs it on his shoulder; she marvels at the color contrast for a moment before leaning in and licking at it with gentle scrapes of her tongue.

08. Happiness

Nothing compared to the happiness he feels looking at her, her hair fanning out, eyes closed, blissfully asleep, and oblivious to the world around her.

09. Telephone

When the phone rings in the midst of their intense lovemaking session, and he moves his hand to pick it up, Korra gives him a _look _that clearly says "finish what you started". He smirks, moves his mouth back to her entrance, and does just that.

10. Ears

She quickly discovered that his ears were the most sensitive part of his body (well, second most sensitive), and as a result, nipping at them and kissing them tore the most _amazing _sounds from his throat.

11. Name

She moans his name softly and it's the most beautiful sound he has ever heard.

12. Sensual

Sensuality was never Korra's strong point (she was about as subtle as a ton of bricks), but when she prances into their room wearing something skimpy and black, he thinks she's finally done it right.

13. Death

_She'll be the death of me_, he thinks as she pulls him through the crowd of nobles into the secluded closet in the hallway outside, but one look at her flushed, excited face, and he doesn't care anymore.

14. Sex

Sex was always an intense affair, both of them were in a perpetual battle for dominance, and Korra won more times than Mako cared to admit.

15. Touch

His touch was gentle when they made love, each one was deliberate, meant to take her higher, and so full of love… it was one of the many things she loved about him.

16. Weakness

He looks at her, widening his eyes and subtly pushing out his bottom lip; she groans and takes their baby daughter from his arms, knowing fully well that he had taken advantage of her weakness for him.

17. Tears

"Don't- don't cry Korra…" he says and hugs her, all thoughts of Asami, the revolution, and Amon, pushed out of his mind.

18. Speed

Every full moon, he would end up underneath her, her hips pushing against his in a beautiful rhythm, at a speed which he could never hope to match.

19. Wind

As he thrusts into her faster to bring her to completion, the wind in their campsite picks up, her palms which are cupping his face to hers grow hotter, and her eyes lock onto his conveying tireless love, lust, and passion for him and him alone.

20. Freedom

Moving into their own place meant they _finally _had the freedom to make love whenever and wherever they wanted; needless to say, they took great advantage of this new-found freedom.

21. Life

The miracle of new life was really something, Mako thought as he saw Korra hold her brother's new daughter. She looks at him and says with absolute conviction "I want one." He looks at her for a long time before cracking at smile at her. "Me, too", he says.

22. Jealousy

They lie in bed hours later, her hands tangled in his soft black hair and his face against her neck when she asks quietly "That was you being jealous?" Her only answer is a muffled chuckle against her throat and she smiles.

23. Hands

Her hands are truly a work of art, long tapered fingers with soft palms so it's no wonder he takes every opportunity he gets to kiss her knuckles, her palms, or just lace his fingers with hers.

24. Taste

"You taste amazing", she mumbles quietly one night, in her sleep. He laughs and pulls her closer to him.

25. Devotion

Pledging their love and devotion for each other was something they had done many, many times before, and as Mako patiently explained to her, a wedding was just a public way of doing so.

26. Forever

"I love you, you know", she says one night when they're outdoors and wrapped only in a blanket. The light from the stars above shine on their intertwined bodies and she leans in to kiss his forehead lightly. "Forever", she says and he knows that it means more than he could possibly comprehend.

27. Blood

She bites his shoulder hard enough to draw blood, but he doesn't mind at all, actually.

28. Sickness

_This is sick, _he thinks, when Korra shoots him a bright smile from across the room. A single smile from Korra shouldn't make his stomach do flip-flops.

29. Melody

He's guided by the melodious hums and moans coming from her, and he then hands the reins to his impulsive side.

30. Star

He has a better chance of counting all the stars in the sky than counting the number of times he's been woken up by her searching hands and relentless lips.

31. Home

She's absolutely convinced that their house isn't a home until they've made love in each room. He rolls his eyes at first, but Mako always loved a challenge.

32. Confusion

His hands tangle confusedly at the ties at her back until he gives up and mutters huskily into her ear: _help?_

33. Fear

"Are you _scared_, Cool Guy?" she asks him, grinning infuriatingly; he doesn't look up but he wonders how she can be so calm when they're basically half-naked in front of each other.

34. Lightning/Thunder

She stares at him intensely while he practices, and after half an hour, he asks her what she's doing. She looks at him seriously. "That lightning thing. You've _got _to teach me that, Hotman."

_Hotman?_

35. Bonds

Her wrists are still tied together and she's panting with the aftershocks of her release, eyes closed and head thrown back when he slides back up and whispers in her ear, hands running up and down her bare body, "You're _adorable."_

36. Market (companion to #12)

He knows every single shop in Republic City, or so he thought, until Korra comes into his room wearing that amazing piece of clothing, the only thing his numb brain can think is: _where did she get that?_

37. Technology

Korra's idea of turning on the radio while they made love quickly backfires when Shiro Shinobi comes on, commentating on some breaking news about some noble or the other; Mako sighs and pulls his shirt back on.

38. Gift

On their wedding night, he gives her a hand-knitted quilt; it's beautiful, really, knitted in red and blue, so she pulls him up onto the bed and gives him a present of her own.

39. Smile

He stares at her for a moment, her beautiful body and entrancing smile are too much, and he joins her back in bed.

(It's not like she could resist him anyway.)

40. Innocence

Korra knows that Mako was the innocent one out of the two of them, but the day she suggests that it's about time they had sex, his face turns redder than she thought humanly possible.

41. Completion

She knows that she probably won't get _there_ their first time, but when she does, she's shocked by how it feels: not just mind-numbingly amazing, but also like he's part of her… and that's indescribable.

42. Clouds

"Have you ever wondered what clouds taste like?" he says randomly one day, while the four of them (Him, Asami, her, and Bolin) cloud-watch together on a particularly beautiful day on Air Temple Island. Bolin and Asami snicker together, but Korra remembers something-

_a magical castle in the sky where they get married and eat clouds with spoons and use stars as ice cubes in their moonlight punch__-_

She shakes it off and joins them in laughter.

"Of course not. Weirdo."

43. Sky

The sky outside is a deep orange streaked with pink, and Korra's still asleep.

44. Heaven

He rubs circles on her back, and she groans in happiness. "Oh, dude, that feels like _heaven."_

45. Hell

When she comes back (a month late, mind you) he pulls her into an insanely tight hug and only has time to say, "Never again", before she's pushed him onto their bed and his shirt's on the floor.

46. Sun

They stay up talking the rest of that night, talking about anything and everything until the sun comes up.

(They sleep in that day.)

47. Moon

He was _stupid_to not have seen this coming, he thinks, when Korra pins him to the wall of the cave and kisses him senseless. Why would she want to practice _firebending_with him on the night of the full moon?

48. Waves

"I don't care what that song said, we are _not_having sex on the beach."*

49. Hair

His hand fists in her long hair when she leans down to kiss his cheek, and then his lips.

_She's driving him crazy._

50. Supernova

"That-that was _amazing,_Hot Stuff." Korra says, panting, next to him.

He folds his arms behind his head and smirks. "I know."

**A/N: So, uh. That's it! Thank you for reading, and please review!**

***The song referred to here is the Avatar world's equivalent of "California Gurls" by Katy Perry. Would that be "Ember Island Gurls" or something?**

**Ah, I don't know. It's 7:15 AM here. :O**


End file.
